The Comfort In The Friendship Part 2
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: This is the next part of the comfort in the friendship. It's the next day! Wasn't gonna continue but i got asked to write more, So here it is!
1. Chapter 1

I didn t really plan on continuing, but I got asked to write more so I decided sure, I might as well. This chapter is more friendly and less about hurt!

Brennan woke the next morning to find a strain in her neck and a bit of a heavy weight placed over her waist. She turned her neck to see Booth lying behind her on her couch. Memories of yesterday's tragedy came back in one big rush to her and she winced. She untangled herself from Booth's embrace and went to make some coffee. She thought about waking him and then she thought against it when she looked over at him and saw how peaceful he looked. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him so relaxed and calm.

She made her coffee and sat on the island in the middle of her kitchen as she slowly sipped at it, savoring the velvety taste of the coffee. After another 20 minutes, Booth woke up and sat on the couch rubbing his eyes to properly woken. He sat there for a few minutes and realized that this was not his couch. He got up and stretched out his all his sore muscles and turned around to see Brennan looking at him. He walked into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on his face. "Heya, Bones. How are you holding up?" He asked "I'm okay" She replied as she looked away nervously "Thank you for coming with me yesterday. I really needed it... I really needed you" He smiled at her as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and took her cup out of her hand to top up hers too. "You would have done the same thing for me. I know it" He replied with a bit of a cheeky grin.

"Here you go" he said as he handed her her cup of coffee "Thanks... for everything" she said with a small smile. "How s your back?" She asked "Quite sore, But at least I had a good night sleep" He said with a wink and a full-watt charm smile which made her giggle. Oh how he loved to hear that giggle of hers. "I was thinking that as been as I helped you out, That maybe you know that you could kinda help me with my back" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows earning him another little laugh from her "You know your couch isn't very big" He said after a minute of comfortable silence "What do you mean? It is very big, well you know as far as couches go" She said confused "Well then tell me why, when I woke up in the middle of the night you were lying on top of me with your hands on my chest?" He said while trying to stifle a laugh at the sudden flush that rose in her cheeks "It's ok bones, I know. Sure you said so yourself that I'm hard to resist" She chuckled and thought of a smart comment to say back. After a minute or two of thinking, She replied "Well when I woke up, you had your arm wrapped around me" She watched as all of the colour dropped from his face "Just give me a little while because I need to shower first. When I'm done, I'll let you know and then I can fix your back" Brennan said as she rinsed her mug of coffee in the sink.

When she turned around, she noticed the way that Booth's eyes dilated and she figured that she must have caused that reaction in him as she talked about her shower. She laughed inwardly at the thought and headed to the shower. "See you in a while Booth" She called as she walked down the hall. Booth watched her retreating form and sighed heavily as the bathroom door closed and all he could do was think of her in the bathroom having a shower after only been lying right next to him just over 30 minutes ago. 'This is going to be a long day' He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan let the hot water flow over her body and breathed a sigh of relief. She was starting to get excited when she was around Booth and that would not be good for their partnership. She let those thoughts fade as she heard him walking around her apartment and he sounded like he was looking for something or just pacing. Little did she know that Booth was walking around outside the bathroom door trying not to barge in on her while she was showering. He couldn't really understand why he felt that he needed to go in there. Well, he did but he didn't know why it was today that he felt he should cross the line. He wanted her since he first saw her, but he's loved her since she was captured by Kenton. He decided that enough was enough and went to knock on the door.

Brennan thought that she imagined the knock but then she heard it again and smiled internally. She had had a tough time recently and needed something to cheer her up and the thing that she needed was knocking on her door-literally. She stepped out of the shower and opened the door, while hiding behind it, only showing her head. "Can I help you Booth?" she said teasingly. "Well, now that you mention it" he said with a shrug. "I think you need to clarify" she said with a flirty smile. "The water will help my back and I thought that that would make it easier for you to fix it" he said quietly. "So you want me to hurry so you can have a shower?" she asked, feeling rejected. "Well, I was thinking that we could go in together to make it easier" 'Or harder' he thought. "Well, when you put I like that" she said as she opened the door "Come on in".

Booth couldn't believe it. She was letting him shower with her. When she opened the door, naked, he nearly died right there. But now, they were going to shower together, naked. The thought sent Booth into a frenzy and he just turned and openly stared at Brennan's body. She had to stifle a chuckle, but after two minutes of his staring, she laughed. This made Booth think that she was laughing at his naked body and began to reach for a towel. Brennan put her hands out and pulled the towel from him as she threw it on the floor and pushed Booth towards the shower. 'Now this is going to be fun' she thought as she looked at his body.

So there it is, I know it's short, but if you want more, let me know. R&R :) x


End file.
